


We Never Really Did That Lunch

by Disfordevineaux



Category: Carmen Sandiego (Cartoon 2019)
Genre: Best Friends, Character Development, Developing Friendships, Dialogue, Dinner, F/M, Friendship, Gen, and deserve all the happiness in the world, and maybe one day it could be with one another, both of them are pure of heart, its all up to your interpretation, long awaited hug, platonic, romantic, set after the 6 month time jump, take it any way you want
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:48:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29021505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Disfordevineaux/pseuds/Disfordevineaux
Summary: Set after the first 6-month time jump within season 4, episode 8.
Relationships: Julia "Jules" Argent & Chase Devineaux
Comments: 8
Kudos: 50





	We Never Really Did That Lunch

Things were rarely ever the same. Each situation was another piece to the pattern that was resembling more of a misshapen puzzle with quite a few formational pieces missing. Before she even opened the case, Julia sat there for longer than she even knew, shaking the box eagerly. It was not a complete change of pace, not for Julia. She was used to this type of, as you could say, grunge work, if a little more important. It was what she loved, what she was exceptionally good at. Deep research was a part of her life she revelled in. But this was different to before. It was disproportionately layered, indirect, coded and spread further than anyone had ever anticipated.

Chief only ever scratched the surface of VILE’s intrusion into every day, international society over the last 20 years. With each faculty member now officially processed and behind bars, things slowly but surely unravelled into a heaping mass of vine-like matter. Each tendril flattened out and dealt with just led to another tangled thread needing to be unravelled, or cut.

She was tired. The last month had been excruciatingly action-packed, from a paperwork standpoint. Sure, they had ventured out on multiple occasions to clean up, as it were. But those days were a quaint walk compared to the deep dive into the underbelly network that was VILE’s immense outreach.

So many, too many corporations had VILE nudging them one way or another. And if _she_ was tired of it, she knew Chase was splitting at the seams.

His undivided support and dedication matched her own, if far more exuberant. They had been side by side ever since the unnerving development that Carmen Sandiego was suspected to have turned. Almost 8 months ago now. Some foolishly thought that after the vanquishing of the VILE HQ and faculty, things would slow. But that was wishful speculation, something Julia was guilty of in hindsight.

They had been in Seattle for the entire time since the major operation. Working day in and day out at the ACME headquarters, trying to quash the last remaining VILE interference. Unfortunately, it was all just beginning. Chase and Julia had done their part to at the very least, gain control over it all. Guide a stead group of hands to the huge task of picking away every VILE leach that still hung. Many operatives were still at large or in hiding and probably some they didn’t know of yet. Either way, their concurrent stint was at its end.

They were offered a moment of respite, 2 weeks of ‘vacation’. Both accepted the proposition. Chase even lamenting how he never thought he would be so happy to take time off work. Julia adding how she was eager to let her mind wander and rest for more than the 3-4 hours of sleep she managed to get each night. It was taking its toll. The imperial ‘joy’ she felt from her work was slowly slipping and she could see the wear in Chase’s overall being that signalled she was not alone. They had taken a leadership role in all of it, considering how involved they were. It was exhilarating but daunting. She had no idea how Chief was able to do it for so long. Never in her life had she had so many people look to her for guidance. Chase in his own position of a higher being, if more inclined to stick by her side as her second support. For they had been the ones so deeply rooted in it all since they intercepted a Carmen Sandiego heist back in Poitiers, with the eye of Vishnu.

The company at the height of success was welcomed. Now freshly scented with the sweet perfume of reverence and relaxed familiarity. Chase had unintentionally become imperative to maintaining her connection to reality, her somewhat simulating the same for him. The scope of their work meant the only real social interactions were with him. Before, during and after work. Just Chase.

It would have once been a negative statement. Now being one that left her pleasantly at peace, proud to tell those that her partner was the one Agent Devineaux.

The elevator fell slower than usual. Descending at a glacial pace to the underground parking of the main ACME office. Their final night for a while had finally concluded, if a lot later than planned. Things were in order, as much as they could be. Set with multiple teams to take their place in their absence. They weren’t the only ones who received time off, most of the initial responders away for all now moment of rest.

A lot of this was possible thanks to 2 recruits, who were close to Carmen. Siblings, Zack and Ivy. They gladly picked up the slack, eager themselves to make their mark within ACME. The younger male of the two already singled out by Chief as her token favourite among the agents. They were young and sometimes dangerously cocky, but spirited. That a comment straight from the not-so-self proclaimed impulsive master himself. But they were full of heart and absolutely keen beyond recognition to do what needed to be done. She liked them, as did Chase. Chase perversely gaining the paternal, brotherly identifier from Chief’s new favourite after one too many sympathetic: ‘let me help you with that’. His strive to be better all-around was tested to its limits with the new arrival who took any chance he could to interact with him, an interesting dynamic to witness. It was delightful to watch the absolute authenticity in his delicate handling of a person who saw him as a figure of admiration. She was sure it was the magnum opus in his ascension into someone you wanted to be around, knowing he enjoyed it as much as Zack’s constant badgering left him with a headache.

The doors slid open with a finalizing ding. The air outside met the warm cocoon that hung within the elevator, washed out by the dominantly cold night breeze. It was set to rain later in the night. The distinct smell of forming storm clouds spiked the wind that flapped her jacket she had slung over her arm.

The car park was almost empty, rightly so as it was closer to 11 pm then it was 10. They the last ones to leave for the final time for a while. Chase had already removed his tie, storing it in his jacket pocket. Mindlessly tapping away at his phone as he followed more in a dazed stroll, than actually walking her to her vehicle. She hadn’t often witnessed Chase in his more, ‘civilian’ state back at Interpol and even when they were first in ACME. Now it was a part of his personality that sometimes saw the light of day when he wasn’t switched on into work mode.

Her heels echoed in time with his, taking a glance behind her to Chase who had his coat open, free hand in pocket, work bag swinging off his shoulder. Chase had booked himself an early flight back to Poitiers, checking himself out of a work vehicle early to save time the next day. Julia had opted for one back to Oxford, later in the morning, thus transferring the driver role to her for the last day.

''I can’t change it.''

Chase grumbled as Julia unlocked the car, its headlights flashing. She opened the driver door, placing her things down upon the seat. He had spent the last 10 minutes trying to move his flight later but to no avail.

''We go this late nearly every night. What possessed you to believe it would go differently?''

Julia huffed jokingly. Chase leaned himself heavily onto the passenger door beside her causing the car to shake, shoving his phone back into his pocket and keeping his hand in there too.

''Wishful thinking I suppose.''

He mumbled, smiling with defeat, before moving the falling smirk to the ground, shifting his feet in thought.

''I’m sure you can get some sleep on the plane.''

Julia softly assured, removing her tie and loosening the buttons that constricted her wrists. She heard him puff in disagreement, dragging the sole of his shoe across the concrete.

''Before or after I do that last-minute paperwork that will suspiciously take far too long for just a ‘quick’ thing?''

He added solemnly, if still with a hint of tangible sarcasm. Chase always did despise paperwork. He would much rather be doing something ‘more productive’, in his words. But he always did it, and he did it well. Julia had her own to do too, planning to complete it before bed tonight.

''I’m sure someone like yourself who has such a natural abundance in assiduous work ethic can have it done in half the ‘real’ time.''

Julia affably teased, watching his expression morphe into an amused scowl. He breathily huffed, the smile from her comment fading just as fast as it appeared, never making eye contact. It was unusual for him not to answer back with his own quip. Instead, he continued to lean there, hands in his pockets, shuffling in his shoes.

''Do you think ACME will be fine, while we are gone?''

Chase asked, turning his head eye to meet her gaze, frowning with a worried look. There was no escaping that fact that he looked tired. They had worked hard, to the bone. Dedicating the last month especially, entirely to ACME. So his worry came from a justified and shared place.

''I’m sure they can manage perfectly fine.''

Julia answered, if unconvincing to herself, grabbing onto the top of the car door frame. Chase flicked his eyes away, seeing right through her optimistic answer. His face fell, brows crossing, hair falling out of place from how low he hung his head. Chase took a deep breath out, straightening up his posture, forcing a wilted smile.

''I guess it’s not worth worrying about anyway-''

Chase tried to change the subject, cutting himself off. He slid closer to her on the car in a nonchalant way as a distraction from the looming thing that was no work for 2 weeks. No scheduled preoccupation. Something that Chase feared.

''Do you have any plans?''

He asked breathlessly, as if in pain, neck sinking into his shoulders. Now officially coming to terms with not going to work for an extended period of time, despite how dishevelled the last 8 months had made him. He loved his work, it was his life. She could see it in his eyes, the desperation for her to pick up the beginning conversational chain of casual questions.

''I have a few people I plan to see. My mother, and friends, I suppose. If they even still are my friends at this point.''

Julia answered his query gloomily at the end statement, opening her work bag to fish out her normal glasses, putting them on instead of her ACME ones. She returned her gaze up to him, his body loosening from the distraction.

''Keeping a spot open for anyone in particular?''

Chase asked coyly, a playful smile returning to his previously pain-stricken face, the corners of his eyes pinching in delight. Julia knew exactly to whom he was referring too, causing a deep sigh and a dramatic eye roll. She made the mistake in admitting that she, _revered_ Carmen Sandiego. Only _revered_ , mind you, in a ‘to be you’ and a capricious fictitious kind of way. It was her accidental weakness for absent-mindedly having colour in her cheeks when she said it. Not because of certain feelings, but more in response to such a forward question from him. Chase, of course, took it the wrong way. Even after her proper explanation and his worded confirmation that he understood. He continued to prod at her with it if given the chance.

'' **No**.''

She answered as firm and flat as she could, trying to smother the annoyed smile pricking at the corners of her mouth. Chase flashed his teeth, raising his brows as if unconvinced.

''No no, of course.''

He inferred, taking his hands out of his pockets to raise his palms in defence.

''Because Miss Sandiego is far more likely to appear to you unannounced for the occasion. I’m sure it can be hard to plan for that, oui?''

Chase added, smile beaming as though he never felt a single drop of sadness ever. Julia rolled her eyes again, reaching an arm forward at him menacingly. Chase shuffled back before contact could be made after poking the bear too many times, his bag hitting the side of the car. A soft string of ‘nos’ escaping his smiling lips as he did. He was the type to never know when it best to quit before it was too late.

Julia couldn’t help but smile, his contagious grin infecting her ability to be cross with his words. It felt nice, joking around with her partner. Her friend. Essentially now her best friend. From where they started to where they were now, they were like two completely different people, more alike and well suited for one another than ever envisioned. It only took time, conversation and change.

''Vous savez. We never really did that lunch.''

Chase remembered randomly, if slightly on topic, just a bit, adjusting the glasses he had hooked between his opened collar. Julia took a moment to think back, to when Chase appeared during her lecture, then tailed noisily behind. She could vividly recall the tingling sensation she felt when spotting him in the crowd, donned in his unfashionably decorated cat jacket. The seething irony for him to find her, asking for her help all of a sudden. She planned to be far more agitated, volatile, to teach him a lesson. But his giddy endearment left her confused, slightly dazed. Agreeing to lunch to discuss things further gave her a chance to, admittedly now in poor taste, get rid of him for the time being. It was a lot for her to digest, to see him there, the things he said that contradicted all she knew of him. Especially when the only apology she got, at the time, was a wheezy laugh, a comment on how he had been seeing things ‘quite differently’ and his expressive symbolism. She was unaware that his appearance there, on that day, was just the start. After his aid in her rescue from VILE, then his apologetic gesture in front of the reporters in her honour, it marked the beginning of a wonderful partnership she held dear to her heart.

''Though, I guess what happened instead was for the best.''

Julia snapped herself out of the thoughts that left her thumbing her own collar, watching Chase’s body slink forward to where it leaned before she lurched at him for his comments.

''Me getting kidnapped?''

She questioned, pouting as she realised his, ‘what happened was for the best’ encompassed her days’ long kidnapping to aid VILE. Julia furrowed her brows, Chase receding his cordial smile for a moment. He looked stumped. Julia truthfully had no real qualms, she just enjoyed occasionally catching him out on his words. She crossed her arms as though mad, a small smile dancing across her lips giving her away. Chase blinked lazily in relief.

''You know what I mean.''

Chase whispered hoarsely. She gathered well what he was getting at, the timing of it all. There was no telling how things may have gone if she had still been there for their meeting. If things would have been different or the same today. It didn’t matter either way, for where she was right now felt as though it were path she was destined to take.

Their idle conversation was coming to a natural conclusion, the recall to that months prior lost plan had her considering her next words carefully. They had many breakfasts, lunches and dinners together. Not ever really planned, but typically quick or spontaneous while in and around the job. They were never completely casual and with the notion that they weren’t to see each other for a while, Julia decided to act in conjunction with her premeditated thoughts and rarely used spur of the moment decision making.

''Well, I know it its no lunch, per se. But I am currently free for dinner. If you are?''

She prosed, setting the idea out to him. It felt remarkably odd to ask him such a question. Their relationship was close but professional. Sure they bantered around from time to time but there had yet to be any real chance to properly interact without work obligations as the driving force. Julia was aware that Chase had a particularly early start tomorrow, ready to accept a refusal to her offer.

As expected, the first thing Chase did was flick up his wrist, checking the time, before nodding in her direction. He formulated a refined smile, standing tall.

''I would be honoured.''

-

It was late, very late. Not many places apart from a select amount of fast-food establishments were still open and operating, even for the inner city. After a quick google by Julia, they opted for a small Chinese place that was in walking distance from the parking lot, Chase leaving his belongs in her car.

The streets were quiet on their brief walk, the sidewalk stained with irregular patterns of rain that cast the night with a satisfying mildew scent. Seattle was known for its dismal weather, Chase making a note to how it had rained nearly every day they had been there after stepping directly into the side of pothole puddle in which Julia was able to avoid thanks to him. This sparked conversation, Julia adding that on average, it rains nearly 152 days out of the year in Seattle, even if it’s just a sprinkle. Additionally informing Chase that its mainly due to the particular weather pattern that is caused by the perfect accumulation of moisture off the Pacific Ocean, and it’s cooling over the Olympic mountains that causes such.

He always listened now, without fault. Even if she did, _occasionally_ , go forward on a small tangent that spread into other topics. And this time was no different, wearing a content interested smile as they neared the entrance of their destination. Concluding with how Seattle was shrouded with misconception on its actual annual rainfall. Not really the rainiest city in the US by the level of precipitation, but likely hood of a said ‘rainy’ days as Chase pushed opened the door for her.

The place was desolate, occupied only with its essential workes at the front and a strong, hunger-inducing fragrance of the food they served here. They selected their meals, Chase opting for a traditional Chinese fried rice with crispy honey chicken, extra of course, and Julia a pork and chive dumpling soup and a side of fried chicken. Her addition an influence from Chase’s order as well as her immediate burst of appetite once entering the place.

The restaurant was small, tight but modestly cosy in its charm for accurate tradition, situated on a corner near an apartment complex and set of lights at an intersection. It had an almost immaculate, uncompromised night view of the Seattle landscape, the Space Needle an unmissable bright beacon within it. They sat at the long table with fixed stools beneath it that looked out the window at the view, upon Julia’s, request as they waited for their food. It wasn't long before small spits of rain dotted the glass, diverting their general conversation about their plans during their time off, into silence. The rain was so slight that most of the droplets were carried away by the light breeze, forming an illuminated fog from the surrounding street lights.

''Then what is the rainiest city, if not Seattle?''

Chase queried, twisting his body on the stool absentmindedly, causing it to creak deliberately. Julia sighed happily at his question, keeping her tired gaze to the view. Chase’s knees appeared in her proprietorial vision as he continued to spin on his stool side to side as if testing out the seats full capabilities. Julia pondered her answer, leaning deeper into her hand that held up her chin, mindlessly tapping at the ornamental golden cat display that accommodated a laminated menu.

''If it's a city in particular that you are after, then it would be Quibdo, in Colombia. Averaging about… 304-305 days of rain per year with a very decent level of rainfall.''

Julia answered, a little less ‘fancy’ as she may have before, now finally feeling the lethargy she had been pushing back for weeks. Chase stopped shuffling in his chair, Julia watching his hand appear near her own that patted the cat she now focused on.

''How do you know so many random things off the top of your head? _Cela m'étonne_.''

She felt herself huff with the irony of it all, hearing his wet dress shoe squeak as he adjusted them against the metal bar around the stool she sat on, his weight moving it slightly. It wasn’t a new thing to haven Chase so attentive, but it still caught her off guard when he afforded her an unprompted plaudit, especially in the vicinity of others.

''Je ne pourrais jamais…''

Chase muttered, somewhat sadly. His sincere honesty and expressive candidacy had been kicked opened like a barely held back flood gate the moment he went for a hug when she returned to ACME. It was eye-opening, hitting her with a quick swipe of whiplash in comparison to what she was used too. Sure, he was an expressive guy, but never to the particular degree he now displayed. A humble resonance, as well as a chaotic exuberant joy, emanated from every single fibre of his being. Still holding a bit of the anger in his bite if instigated of course.

''I think it would be quite boring, if you and I were exactly the same.''

Julia answered in a roundabout way to his question that was less a question and more a rhetorical statement.

''Besides, I like you as you are, now. Provides a nice rapport. One I wish we could have shared from the beginning.''

It was the first time she had ever really, complimented Chase, properly, his hand returning to rest against the bench. He leaned his shoe back off her chair, Julia turning to see the reason for his egress.

One of the employees brought over their meals, repeating what they were back to them to confirm their order, before placing it down and promptly leaving.

Within the 8 good months they shared she realised she had yet to say something positive to him. Even after his turn around for the best, all the well wishes she thought of him, she had kept it to herself. The tiniest, ever so dainty twinge of guilt struck her empty stomach, glancing down at the full bowl of food. Chase had been so profuse with his complimentary praise. Considering all the diligent effort he put into bettering himself, which now flowered as though natural. He was well deserving of recognition.

Julia shifted her bowl, the broth wobbling to the lip, picking up the still together single-use kuàizi ready to be snapped, contemplating her next sentiments, glancing up at him.

''I am proud of you. For how far you’ve come, Chase-''

She spoke softly, snapping her utensil flawlessly down the centre, Chase doing the same, his cracking off just shy of perfection.

''You seem happier, and that’s what I think is the best part about getting to watch you improve.''

Chase kept still, his eyes moving in abrupt increments, processing the information Julia gave to him with her sincere smile. He didn’t answer back, shifting his own plate and giving her a belated, surprised smile back as though abashed, cheeks dusted with light pink rouge.

They ate mostly in silence, both starving. But there was a sense of missed conversation towards the end based upon the brief moments of eye contact Chase continued to shoot her way. He wanted to say something but kept shoving it back down with every mouthful of his meal.

Julia had finished first, taking her time to glance wistfully back out the window to the view, checking her phone for the time. It was nearing 11.30 pm when Chase finished himself, sitting in tranquil silence as it neared the time for them to head back. Normally there would be chatter by now, instead, there was an absence that prompted thought.

She had a feeling that her statement may have taken him back a bit. It was basically the first time she had ever said something so, thoughtful in his honour. Julia herself now thinking maybe she was too forward. But considering the level Chase had adorned her with praise, she assumed it was still new territory for them to slowly figure out. The mutual respect was there but never said out loud from a Julia to Chase standpoint. Part of her wondered if this would be how their lunch meeting may have gone. Knowing there would have probably been far more debates than discussions.

Julia slid her hand to behind her neck around her collar, glad she put her jacket back on, turning to Chase who had his knuckles to his nose in thought. As if reading her mind, and taking the momentary look as a sign, he finally said something.

''Were you serious, about the lunch, or did you just want me to leave?''

Chase asked, his voice lowering to indicate his seriousness. Julia let her shoulders drop, equally startled by his question and his jump right to the punchline.

''Of- of course.''

She retorted as if was a futile question, moving a hand up to play with her earring. Ignoring the voice telling her that she was answering with a white lie. Then, _yes_ , she had just wanted him to leave. Admitting that now seemed like out of the question, causing her stomach to lurch. But she didn't need to, he knew it was. Chase’s eyes flicked away from direct contact, and to the earring she played with. It was her tell. She kept her hands busy when she was nervous, and on the off chance; was attempting to be misleading. His nose turned away, his lips forming a pout of disconcertion.

''Would you have been honest with me, if it had happened?''

He added as abruptly as the last. Chase wasn't wasting time with his loaded questions.

''What do you mean?''

Julia confirmed, trying to gauge a better understanding of what he wanted, knowing only a slither of what he may have been looking for; honesty.

''Would you have told me what I wanted to hear, to keep me at a distance? Or would you have been sincere?''

Chase reiterated, returning his steadfast gaze to her, arm stretched out along the bench, clutching tightly at it with his fingers. She had no idea how to answer, her mind drawing a blank. Julia knew her face was communicating her bewilderment, Chase briefly glancing down to collect himself, as if remembering he wasn’t going to gain response for his inquiry.

''Because I was being sincere with you. I did not know what to think. I could not trust my own clarity or intuition. All I was certain of was that you always saw the right path. _Et personne n'a pris la peine de me donner un second coup d'oeil_...''

He dotted his fingertips across the table, loosening up, as though a weight had finally lifted from his chest, even mustering out a shaken laugh. His questions weren’t really for answering, Julia affirming that thought simultaneously glad she was fluent in French.

''Though, it was quite foolish of me to come to you after we parted on such bad terms, all of a sudden _désespéré pour votre sagesse_.''

Chase flashed his hand out dramatically, that once clutched at the table, before pinching between his eyes, adjusting his posture in his seat. Julia swallowed, still fondling her ear. All of this lack of formality remaining unmarked ground for them both.

''It was a bit much, all at once, I suppose.''

She let out a stifled chuckle as well, slackening her own back. Chase was the type of person to carry past things with him. Always shedding another bag from his back every time they had a moment of proper consolidating conversation. Even if they were sometimes awkward, he always benefited from them. Julia had the chance to learn more about him while simultaneously getting the chance now and again to receive the same type of self-monitored therapy from him.

''And- for the record. Even if I held reluctance, I still would have attended.''

Julia affirmed, placing a hand to the table herself to prove the seriousness in her point. Chase twisted his face with a mix of various emotions, all formulating into a displeased smile, reaching an arm behind his back to stretch.

''Hmm. Knowing I would have most likely forced you into something against your will makes me feel so much better now, thank you.''

Chase said sarcastically, forcing a comical smile. His self-awareness proved to be a crucial comedy talking point they utilised on various occasions.

''Out of interest-''

Julia decided to ask a proper question of her own.

''What were you planning on asking exactly?''

She let go of her ear, crossing her arms over the table, feeling her sides as she began to feel the cold. She knew back then he longed for the answer to the question if Carmen was good or bad, but there would have been more. Chase cocked his head to the window, weighing an elbow into the table and twisting his chair out again.

''Everything I could for as long as you would have endured me.''

He answered with concise forethought as if he had intended for the inquest.

''By that I mean I would have barraged you with a new question with every instant of silence until I was out of breath or you decided to flee. Whatever came first.''

He jested airily, easing the tension back entirely down to a comfortable affinity.

Soon after that, they departed. Chase offering her one of his mints as they stepped out into the cold, both leaving a sizable tip in thanks as was the American custom. It was inching closer and closer to 12 pm and without having to directly say it, Chase was eager to call it a night. The rain had set in. If it could be called that. It was more of a misty blanket that swirled around them as they walked back, a few faint droplets finding their way to her lenses, blanketing them both in dew. It was significantly colder than before, the humid night atmosphere had been blown away to make room for another bitterly chilly wind.

In true Chase fashion, he managed to step right into the deep puddle along the route back once again, mid-conversation, this time right in the centre. His whole foot encompassed by the hole, Chase fumbling his footing and train of thought.

'' _Putain d'enfer!_ ''

He exclaimed loudly, Julia incapable of doing anything but chuckle at his misfortune, grabbing for his forearm as he nearly stepped out onto the road to escape it.

''I’m sure you’re looking forward to the Poitiers weather?''

She insinuated mid-laugh, yanking him back onto the path and away from the deeper than expected puddle and the road.

''I won’t miss the Seattle ambience, put it that way. And I’m someone who prefers the rain.''

Chase affirmed gruffly as Julia relented her guiding grasp from his inner elbow, watching him shake and tap his drenched foot every 3rd step. His entire existence was amusingly delightful to her. He was far from ordinary, and she meant that in a good way. Remembering fondly of the time he brought in only a large tin of sweetened beetroot from a corner store for lunch, eating it entirely with a knife from his hotel at his desk. Offering her some of course. That kind of unique. They walked on in unison for a moment, the ACME office building coming into view.

''Do you- plan on, coming back, to Poitiers?''

He asked, breaking the short question into 4 segments, each one with a varying tone in his voice. He slowed his canter as if wanting a little more time, Julia having to slow and turn back to see him. She had always loved France, only moving when presented with the job opportunity at Oxford University in England. Julia hadn’t properly considered moving back, there had hardly been the time to leisure around the idea. The way he asked it, so tensely and fractured. Like he had been waiting for a prompt, a true reason to ask as though not allowed under any other circumstance.

''I haven’t really had the time to consider it, honestly.''

Julia slowed her walk to allow Chase to catch back up, answering in line with her thoughts.

''I do miss it there.''

She repined, smiling in memory of her old apartment and the charm of the cobbled streets around it. Chase had nothing to say back, Julia smiling with a nod, slipping his hands back into his pockets as he liked to do.

Julia’s car was now the only one left, a sweeping wind blowing throughout the empty lot as they neared her car. They sheltered briefly by the vehicle, Julia popping open the driver door once again, handing Chase back his belongings. She couldn’t help but feel sombre, despite looking down the better half of a 2-week vacation she had longed for. It feeling untowardly like a lonely prospect after all.

''I guess I will see you in a few weeks.''

Chase adjusted the strap of his shoulder bag, hair tousled from the wind and imperceptibly damp from the rain. Julia took a breath in, car keys jingling in her hand as she held onto the door.

''I suppose so.''

She added, gently smiling. Chase gave one back, parting his jacket to rub his sides, before reaching out a hand, coiling it into a fist. The first bump started as an awkward compromise, then an ironic gesture and now more of an inside joke no one other than them really understood. But it had been a while since he tried to initiate one, his awkward smile painting a picture of a person who had another gesticulation in mind.

Julia released her hand from the door, stepping forward and past his fist, opting to comply with the initial gesture he attempted many months ago. He stepped back, alarmed, his fist falling limp as she embraced him, tucking her arms beneath his. Clutching onto his back, she pressed her cheek into his collar, looking out into the empty car park. His suit jacket was slick with a thin layer of cold dampness, contrasted by the warmth that radiated from within his coat and white dress shirt.

Chase took a moment to process the events, not feeling a hug back for the first few seconds, before his arms soon found their place around her nicely. His coat bunched near her nose obstructing her view. The fabric brushed her skin as he tightened his hold accordingly, feeling what would have been his chin weighing on her raised shoulder and jaw leaning against her head. He smelt of rain, minty fried rice and the musky vanilla essenced cologne that he wore, still clinging onto his body after an incredibly long day. Julia clasped the car keys she had balled in her fist against his spin, sliding up her free hand to hold his shoulder from behind briefly. Hearing for just a second the thump of his heart through the layers.

''Keep in touch?''

She suggested into his shoulder, feeling his fingers press into her back and sides in agreement. They simultaneously untwined themselves, feeling the warmth he provided fade instantly without his presence.

''Of course.''

He hushed quietly in response, recoiling his hands to hold the strap of his bag, cheeks blushed, aware hers were too for a multitude of reasons. Chase nodded, before turning away, Julia slipping into her vehicle and shutting the door. Watching Chase smile as he promptly departed to catch a taxi in her side mirror, tucking his hands into his pocket from the cold.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey.  
> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did writing it. Romantic and/or Platonic Chasulia is my guilty pleasure, as I'm sure you can all tell.  
> Do leave a kudos and comment if you did, I live and breath feedback, and hit me up on here or on [Tumblr](https://disfordevineaux.tumblr.com/)  
> if you have any ideas/prompts.
> 
> Until next time. xxoo


End file.
